


Sunshine

by Fleurwinks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Drabble, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Slash, dumb boys, fluffy fluff, i cant write bye, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurwinks/pseuds/Fleurwinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light was cascading through the window and highlighted Ashton's hair. His skin was gold and his eyes were sparkling and he just glowed.<br/>"You're kind of like sunshine," came out before Luke could even go over the words in his head.</p><p>Kind of a two times Ashton reminded Luke of sunshine thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton and Luke just give me a lot of emotions. This is the first fic ive written ever and idek. *cries* im sorry, this is mY FIRST TIME  
> Please review, i hope you like it omg. xx

 

1:00pm. This warm, fragrant hour and they were wasting their time inside. Although you couldn't really call it a waste, because that's what they wanted - the time served as an interval between venturing out into the public and preparing for tonight's show. They just wanted to kill time, and if spending it inside on their phones was more enjoyable than the summer-like weather and bustling streets of Melbourne, then so be it.

A welcome quiet had settled on the carpet of the room. It wasn't often Luke and Ashton were left alone in the hotel; this afternoon Calum and Michael had opted to face whatever fans they would run into and find some food in town. The remaining two lay spread across their beds, just soaking in each other's silence.

Luke threw down his phone, stretched his long limbs and felt any strain in his muscles evaporate. The tour was nearly over, and while he needed a damn good rest, it felt all too soon for everything to draw to a close. He blamed it on the months: the year trudges along as tediously as it likes, and then October comes and _bam_ \- the days rush past.

Lying on his stomach, he turned his head on his folded arms to look at Ashton. Yep, still tweeting. It was kind of intriguing how absorbed he could get in the app - although, Luke supposed, it was connecting them to millions of fans around the world wanting to talk to them. Still, Ashton's gaze at his phone was so steady it was as if it was his long lost love - or something along those lines, anyway.

Ashton waggled his legs which were sticking off the bed - he was splayed across horizontally, facing Luke on his front. He should really stop wearing black muscle tanks before Luke started, like, feeling up his arms or something, because it wasn't _fair_ how good he looked in them. He swears he’s even caught Niall checking Ashton's arms out once. Luke hoped it wasn’t as obvious when _he's_ found himself staring. It's totally platonic, he always reassured himself, No shame in admiring a friend’s biceps.

Just then, Ashton looked up at him through his eyelashes. His hazel eyes and mussed up hair were probably the best thing since blue jeans and… _no, wait, what was the combination?_ _Chocolate and...?_

"Yes, Lukey boy?" Ashton's dimples flashed up to say hello, gone on vacation too long (3 minute vacation, _eh_ , still) and Luke is unwillingly reminded of a teddy bear. He smiled back, because really, was there even a choice?

"Mhm. I just feel nice and comfy." To make a point that didn't need proving, he shimmied amongst the mess of blankets and sun-warmed pillows.

Ashton gave a giggle. "I can see that." After what seemed to be contemplation, he added, “Enjoying our manly bonding session?" He grinned wider and his eyes were doing that dancing thing Luke liked to believe only he could bring. Okay, him and Ashton's drums. And concerts (o _kay_ , maybe his eyes _did_ light up whenever he laughed or grinned, but this was _Luke's_ sparkle, nothing could take that belief away from him).

Responding with a smirk, Luke answered, "Ah, male bonding. 'Tis a very manly bonding session. I feel like without Hoods and the pink one, our manliness really shines through."

Ashton’s eyes were still dancing. "So macho. We are Batman and Robin, after all." He threw in a wink for good measure, and why was that something Luke wanted to see more of?

He shook himself of his thoughts and focused on talking coherently. "We gotta plan our heroic rescues sometime," he mumbled.

Ashton rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. He laughed his warm laugh, ducking his head.

“I feel like you're the pet that I've forced to spend time with me by closing the door, to be honest."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, catching himself wondering what Ashton's hair felt like now, all wild and natural and soft looking.

"But the door's open. I chose to stay," Ashton looked up at him and made his "aw" face and _shit_ , Luke needed to bounce this conversation to slightly less sappy waters. "Uh, I mean, I consent to this bonding."

"Oh my god," laughed Ashton. Then he said, “Well, then, you can be a loyal dog instead of the grumpy cat I originally pinned you for." Luke frowned.

"I'm not -"

"Uh-uh-uh," Ashton waggled his finger at him and shook his head. “Don’t tell me you don't totally resemble a grumpy cat in the morning. Or afternoon. Whenever you wake up, really."

"I -"

"I've already consulted the others about this, your argument is invalid."

Luke grunted in protest, but made no further attempt in arguing other than sticking out his tongue. Ashton laughed at him. He laughed harder when he had to dodge Luke’s beanie being pelted at him (Luke had no other option of weapon on hand apart from his phone and, to be honest, they _hurt_ and Luke would never do that to Ashton). Ashton rolled across the bed and sat up, giggling, leaning forward slightly.

Light was cascading through the window and highlighting Ashton's hair. His skin was gold and his eyes were sparkling and he just _glowed_.

"You're kind of like sunshine," came out before Luke could even go over the words in his head.

The giggling stopped.

Although Ashton had already been looking at him, it felt like their eyes met again, as if Luke was only just coming into focus for him. Luke held his gaze and their locked eyes became the only source of energy in the room. Ashton looked as if he’d been caught off his guard, and stunned is not a word commonly associated with Ashton Irwin. You couldn’t really blame him, though; Luke himself hadn’t even registered what he’d just said. He felt an instinctive need to apologise for making things weird and to go back to bantering like normal, but as quickly as Ashton had been taken by surprise, he melted back into his equilibrium.

“Luke, that is...so _lovely_!” and to the untrained eye he appeared to be mocking but Luke could see there was more than 80 percent fondness in his tone and his beaming had intensified tenfold and his eyes were like fucking galaxies.

Luke, shoved his face into the doona and muffled, “I don’t know why I said that. My brain isn't working.”

Ashton leaned forward, still grinning like a madman - like Luke's words had ignited sparks inside him. "Maybe I'm just too sunshiny to resist."

Luke groaned and Ashton's face softened. He jumped onto Luke's bed and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"Naw. You're just too cute."

And then - why was everything happening in fast forward suddenly after such a lethargic morning? October, honestly - Ashton's phone went off and he was greeting Calum loudly and _Yeah, sure, be down in a sec, hold up._

"The guys bought some sort of turntable machine! They want me to go help them bring it up!" He was bounding around like a golden retriever pup. Luke chuckled - talk about impulse buys.

"Go on. I'll be waiting," he said.

Ashton beamed at him dimply (is dimply a word? Because to Luke it's a necessary one to describe Ashton) and scampered out of the room. Seconds later, he skidded back in as if he'd forgotten something - ah, it was to ruffle Luke's hair. The blonde boy screwed up his nose and batted him away, insides fluttery at the sound of his friend's laughter bouncing off the walls and out into the hall.

Lying alone, more than a little unsettled by his feelings, Luke huffed a sigh. Damn Ashton for his ability to make him say cheesy things. Damn him for evoking weird ass behaviour from Luke. Damn his stupid smile. And yet, Luke couldn’t help but seek out more of the boy.

Bird chirps filtering through the glass window were the only sounds permeating the air. Until his phone went off.

It was a text from Calum.

_wtf did you do to ashton hes so excited right now. He's highh_

Another two texts from Michael:

_How many red bulls has he had you know we said no more than two Luke_

_He's like a goddamn chipmunk on caffeine god_

And Luke smiled, because fuck if Ashton was going to crash and burn later that night from his energy burst. He wouldn't be afraid to admit thinking Ashton was a lot of other things besides sunshine if it got this reaction from him.

 

* * *

 

It's like before. They've been in the exact same position before. Ashton and Luke. Luke and Ashton. Night time. Talking. Ashton taking the lead because sometimes Luke just wants to listen. They are sitting across from each other. Sitting across from an exuberant, eager Ashton is when Luke can’t control what he wants anymore. It’s then when he is inexplicably reminded of sunshine - in the night, nevertheless. He thinks it’s when Ashton throws his head back and laughs without inhibitions for the hundredth time that it happens again. _Then_ when his whole being resounds with _Ashton_ and _sunshine._

Instead of spontaneously blurting it out, Luke feels it. It's too deep to be thinking - he is _feeling_ that Ashton is sunshine. He feels the pleasant warmth from being near him, the burn of accidental touches. He feels the brightness of his beaming and the rays of light from his words. He feels it like a plague consuming his common sense.

Instead of telling him, Luke shows him. Shows Ashton how much he is like the sun. And he's feeling it more than ever when he leans in, closer to the smiling boy, suddenly (but finally) too close to Ashton to think straight, to think of anything but of how wonderful he is. He barely registers Ashton's hushed gasp and look of confusion as he brings his hand softly to the back of Ashton's neck. His brain still hasn't caught up with his body so he doesn't think. He feels. Feels Ashton’s sunshine as he gently presses their lips together, drawing a sharp intake of air from the other boy.

Luke's not really sure what the hell he's doing, kissing his friend, but he doesn't pay it any further thought when Ashton sighs into his mouth and cups Luke's jaw in his calloused hand, stroking lightly. It's the kind of euphoria that's the perfect mix of adrenaline and bliss and Luke feels hazy as he presses his body harder against Ashton’s. They break apart for air but the older boy wastes no time in smashing their lips back together. It's open mouthed this time, slick and wet and when Ashton licks hotly into his mouth he thinks might lose it. Luke's only seventeen, and while this whole situation aspired from a lovely, innocent feeling it's fucking difficult to remain calm and innocent when making out with Ashton Irwin. He feels dangerously prone to turning savage and getting rough, the brunette's moans not making it any easier. Ashton's attempts to stifle the succession of noises escaping from him were ineffective, the groans from his throat sending vibrations into Luke's mouth. Not that he was complaining - Luke whimpered in response to his groans and kindofaccidentally ground his hips into Ashton's. Ashton's stuttered gasp is the only reason their lips separate and Luke instantly craves the pressure, the heat again.

"Fuck.." Ashton breathes out, panting harshly, curse dissolving into a light chuckle. Luke can't help but to do the same, and buries his face in the junction of Ashton's neck and collarbone. He experimentally grinds down again. Hard.

The friction makes them both groan and Luke is honestly on such a rush his mind is only just catching up with the fact that, yes, this is really happening.

" _Luke_ ," Ashton says, and it comes out so wrecked, his voice husky and raw, Luke's sure this isn't real because _how on earth could his name sound that good_?

"Yeah?" Luke continues moving lazily against him, hips gyrating to an unheard rhythm.

Ashton hums in pleasure and shakily says, "What are we doing?"

Luke instantly halts and looks him in the eye. “ ‘m not sure. Nothing, if you don't want it to be -” Doubt rushes into Luke’s ears and he starts to panic, “- Shit, just - I’ll stop - sorry -" he aborts his frantic explanation and makes to get off of his band mate as quickly as he can. How could he do this to them? God, he just had to go with his impulsive feelings and tangle himself in a heap of issues.

"No, no, don’t." Ashton's hand shoots out to grab his arm as he's clambering off him. "I just...don't know where we're at? Like, is this even real life?"

Relief floods Luke like a tidal wave and he relaxes into a smile. "Or is this just fantasy," he sings jokingly. Ashton barks a laugh and gazes beseechingly up at him.

"So we'll just, go with it, then?" He inquires, rubbing circles in Luke's hipbones with his thumbs. Luke keens and nods, leaning back down to fuse their mouths together. But Ashton grins mischievously and in a dizzying flash, he's flipped them over, switching their positions. As the tousled haired boy straddles him triumphantly, Luke realises how much Ashton likes being in control, and gulps from all of the thoughts crashing down on him from the idea.

"Well, babe," Ashton shifts around on Luke's crotch to get accustomed to his new position. Luke's breath hitches.

Ashton smirks and _fuck_ , it's infinitely better being at the receiving end of this grinding thing they've got going on, because Luke loses his ability to think with a few rolls of the drummer's hips.

“Got to say, you look really good like this.” He’s still smirking, smug from his perch on top of Luke. He slows down his movements so much he might as well not be moving at all, and Luke whines in protest. He _knows_ what he’s doing to Luke.

“Fuck, Ash, _please_ ,” out of breath, Luke begs, body prickling with want. Ashton’s eyes darken.

“Say my name again,” he says coyly. He’s trying to come off as collected but his tone of nonchalance is doing nothing to mask the lust, his heavy breathing past the point of camouflage.

Luke tries to hold back the kittenish noises threatening to escape him.

“ _Ashton_ ,” he puts as much emphasis into the name as he can. “I want - I need you - to..do something. Fucking anything, just _move_.” To emphasise his words, Luke rolls his hips up, making Ashton jolt involuntarily, the contact not at all unwelcome to either of them. Ashton bites his lip and the view Luke has is overwhelming him. The older boy slides his hands over Luke’s torso, under his shirt and up his sides, skin hot on skin.

“Yeah?” Though it comes out heavily, it’s not a question. He can never resist smiling cheekily at Luke, and now is no exception.

“Yeah,” Luke sighs, Ashton finally setting him on fire with the way he makes grinding feel like fucking, far too good at this for his own sake.

Ashton is scorching him with every touch, and Luke always knew the sun was so much hotter up close. He’s blazing more than ever; gaze aflame and body moving dirtily like only he knew how. The younger boy decides he likes touching the sun as much as he likes basking in its rays when Ashton leans down and joins their lips once again.


End file.
